Lamps, and even magnifying lamps have been used for industrial applications, but the present embodiments are not well suited for home use; particularly home use by the elderly who need good illumination and may need accompanying magnification of objects to continue to participate in activities that require visual acuity. An objective for an illumination and magnification embodiment suited to their needs is that the embodiment be relatively light weight and have the center of mass located close to where one would grasp it to pick it up. Another objective is that the embodiment not interfere with egress from a seated position by the infirm. Other objectives are: that the embodiment needs to be durable, stable, and not be complex to use. Further, the embodiment needs to have a compact configuration for ease of storage in a limited space environment. The lamp of the present invention meets all of these objectives. The lamp of the present invention uses a lamp head mounted on an articulated arm with lamp supporting electrical hardware, much like those presently sold for mounting on commercial drafting tables. To this is added a counterweight at a fixed radius from the horizontal center of rotation, radially opposed to the movement of the articulated arm. This assembly rotates on a very light weight stand. This invention uses an improved counterweight strategy wherein a counterweight is at a fixed horizontal radius in opposition to the arm articulation, and positioned well above the floor level. This eliminates the tendency for the base to swing awkwardly like a heavy pendulum when carried. (The bases of heavy based devices tend to swing about the point where they are grasped when carried and that effect makes those devices cumbersome to carry.) The lamp of the present invention, using the improved counterweight strategy where the counterweight is at a fixed horizontal radius, has a preferred counterweight radius such that the counterweight does not contact a wall when the stand is placed in its closest proximity to the wall. This relationship allows the user to easily avoid physical interference between the counterweight and nearby objects. The fixed radius counterweight provides stability from upset while allowing the lamp of the present invention to be half the weight of heavy base-stabilized embodiments. The preferred embodiment of the lamp of the present invention has a light weight fixed base removable for storage or transport.
The stability is adequate for using the lamp of the invention while reclining in the middle of a large bed with the invention's base placed at the side of the bed. Further, a light horizontal push on the lamp head perpendicular to the articulated arm will cause the lamp head and articulated arm assembly to rotate out of the way for easy egress from the bed. The base of the lamp of the invention may be placed beside a chair so that when the lamp head and articulated arm are rotated to the side there is no interference with egress, even when a walker or other convalescent aid is used. Further, if only rotation was imparted to the pivotal structure to move it out of the way for egress, the pivotal structure may be pulled, rotationally, back into position upon return with no further adjustments being necessary.
When the lamp of the invention's base is removed and folded for storage, as well as the articulated arm folded tightly upon itself, the lamp of the invention offers a unique solution to salesmen who need a compact light weight transportable device to show very small products to prospective customers. The lamp of the invention provides magnification and illumination from floor level, where a pet's paw may be examined, to above the head of an adult seated on a chair, where the adult's head could be examined, with no adjustment to the invention below the level of its horizontal rotation. To reach these positions, the lamp head is simply grasped and pulled or pushed into the desired position. The preferred embodiment uses a low profile multiple leg design such that the legs can easily fit under most furniture and presents a wide base for stability on carpeted floors. The combination of: the wide base footprint, the fixed counterweight rotating in opposition to the direction of articulated arm extension, and the low vertical height at which both horizontal rotation and arm articulation occur allow the lamp head to take up a new desired position when force is applied, rather than upset the whole assembly.